Feral Kitsune/Haruka
Haruka is a friendly Feral Kitsune. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The fox school is a lot of fun. Even the uniforms are cute. ♪" "I am a beast-type kitsune. I'm faster than the humanoids, and I'm good at melee combat. ♪" "I'm not very good at Taoism lessons... I'm inept when it comes to drawing talismans." "A young crush! At the fox school! Wooow! ...But there's no boys, though..." "Don't step on my tails!" "I'm not very good at ninjutsu. I can't hide myself very well." "Taking care of my fluffy lower body is hard work. How much time do you spend brushing...?" "The bride training at the fox school is perfect! ...Isn't it?" "Spring is the beginning. ♪ I'm good when it comes to ancient writing!" "The principal of the fox school is Tamamo. ♪ She's so fluffy. ♪" "Have some handmade rice balls. ♪" (+1 Rice Ball) "I'll give you money. ♪" (+ 1555G) "My tail is fluffy. ♪" (+1 Soft Tail) "I want to eat thin fried tofu!" (Give 1 Thin Fried Tofu) *Yes - "I can have it? Yaaay!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Stingy!" "I want spending money!" (Give 933G) *Yes - "I can have it? Yaaay!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Stingy!" *Not enough money - "...I chose the wrong opponent to beg to!" "I want to eat inarizushi!" (Give 1 Inarizushi) *Yes - "I can have it? Yaaay!" (30 Affinity) *No - "Stingy!" "Don't call me a tsundere...!" *You're a tsundere - "I-I'm not a tsundere!" (+10 Affinity) *You're not a tsundere - "Yeah, I'm not a tsundere. Don't get the wrong idea!" *.........… - "S-say something!" (-5 Affinity) "I need to write a graduation anthology, but... What should I write about?" *Dreams for the future - "I don't want to think about the future..." *Fond memories - "I see, I should do that. Then it's either memories of the school trip, or..." (+10 Affinity) *Diary of dark history - "I-I'm not writing about that! I burned that diary!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you know what the most popular menu item is at the fox school cafeteria? Hint: I love it too. ♪" *Kitsune udon - "That's correct! ♪ Thick fried noodles are the best. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Hamburger steak curry - "It's not bad, but... The most popular item is the Kitsune udon. ♪" *Roast human - "Your ideas are too frightening..." (-5 Affinity) "Field trip! Sports day! School festival! Which event are you most excited for?" *Field trip - "It's a field trip after all! ♪ Sometimes, I'll go to Iliasburg..." (+10 Affinity) *Sports day - "I'm good at exercise, but... I feel it's too overwhelming, it gets painful." *School festival - "The preparations are troublesome... But festival day is very fun." "What do you think is my strongest subject?" *Mathematics - "I'm not very good at math... I'm a liberal arts kitsune." *Eastern language - "Yes, I'm very good at eastern language. ♪ I can easily read ancient writing." (+10 Affinity) *Physical education - "You're the worst! ...However, I am good at it..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Haruka: "Hey, do you want to study together? Or are you going out to play somewhere?" With Kitsu: Kitsu: "Ah, Haruka-senpai!" Haruka: "Let's go on a trip somewhere, Kitsu-chan." Kitsu: "Udon shop!" Haruka: "You want to go eat kitsune udon? Well then, I'll take you along as my treat... ♪" With Kamuro: Kamuro: "Thank you for your hard work, Haruka-senpai." Haruka: "You're really polite, Kamuro-chan. I'd like to follow your example." Kamuro: "That's...I still have a long way to go." Haruka: "Please let me study under you, Kamuro-senpai!" Kamuro: "Awa...awawa..." With Nanabi Haruka: "Thank you for your hard work, Nanabi-senpai!" Nanabi: "You are the same kind of bestial kitsune that I am. You must continue training yourself so as not to be inferior to the humanoid kitsune." Haruka: "Yes!" Nanabi: "Once you have finished your training, kick down the humanoid kitsune. Drag Yao down by force, then Tamamo's one and only aide..." Haruka: "Umm...Nanabi-senpai...?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions '''1st Action: Haruka: "Let's go, Haruka ♪" Haruka struck her signature pose! ...But nobody was watching. happens 2nd Action: Haruka: "Dig dig, dig a hole..." Haruka digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it! takes damage 3rd Action: Haruka: "............" Haruka is thinking about lewd things... Haruka has become horny! becomes Horny 4th Action: Haruka: "Dig dig, dig a hole..." Haruka digs a pit... And Enemy carelessly falls into it! enemy takes damage 5th Action: Haruka: "I'll share this with you!" Haruka presents a gift! Thin Fried Tofu Category:Monsters Category:Kitsune Category:Kitsunes Category:Animals Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2